Back to Avalon
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: "Love is a lesson hard to learn. It isn't as easy to return. But if you're willing to go on. You'll find a way back to Avalon..." USUK


**Hey, guys! Before I leave you, I have a serious question: have any of you dreamed and/or found your Avalon, or your paradise? If so, what was it? How did you attain it? How would you attain it? Think over that as you read this fic. :3**

**This oneshot is based on the song Back to Avalon by Kenny Loggins, and I suggest listening to it. :D**

**I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom~!**

* * *

_**Title: **__Back to Avalon_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__USUK_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Back to Avalon by Kenny Loggins. If I owned APH, then Spamano, USUK, and GiriPan would be canon~! :3_

_**Summary: **__"Love is a lesson hard to learn. It isn't as easy to return. But if you're willing to go on. You'll find a way back to Avalon..." USUK_

* * *

"England, are you going to tell me another boring story?" Little America whined as his "big brother" tucked him into bed.

The elder nation chuckled. "Well, according to your definition of boring, this one is rather exciting."

"Oh boy, really?" America asked excitedly. "Tell me, what is it?"

"It's a very old story, and personally one of my favorites." England replied.

"Is it as old as China?"

"Not that old, America."

The little boy giggled and waited for England to tell him the story.

"We are about to go on an adventure behind your wildest dreams." England began. "I trust that I have mentioned the magnificent King Arthur before, haven't I?"

America rolled his eyes. "At least twice a week, but all you've told me about him was how he kicked Mordred's ass."

"Well, today I'm going to tell you the story of King Arthur and the island of Avalon." England told him mysteriously.

"Avalon?" America repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

"Avalon, meaning island of apples, is a mystical place where everything is produced on its own. But also, it is the very island where King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, was forged."

America's eyes widened in awe. "Really? That awesome sword was from there? Wow... now I have the urge to create big budget Hollywood movies about it."

"As long as you don't use France's movie making technology, you'll be fine." England said, smiling at the young boy. "Now, let's begin the story..."

* * *

"And then after Arthur drew that sword from the stone, he was invincible!" England said in a dramatic voice. "It was if his mortality was chucked out the window."

America laughed cutely. "I'm invincible too!"

England smirked. "Oh, you are, aren't you? Well, can you withstand _this_?"

America was thrown into a fit of giggles when England began to tickle his unmercifully.

"Ahahahaha, o-okay, I give up! Ahahahahahaha!" The little boy choked out.

England ended his assault, laughing himself."

"You know, England?" America smiled. "When Arthur went to Avalon so his wounds could heal, I felt like I was there, too! Avalon seems like an awesome place! I wish it were real..."

England ruffled the small nation's hair. "We all have one, America. It might not be a beautiful island, but it's still as important. You'll find your Avalon one day. I've found mine."

America looked at his "big brother" curiously. "You've found yours? What is it."

"It's a secret." England replied.

"Awww, no fair!" America whined.

"It's late, America. Time for bed." England told him.

Because of the tickle fight, England had to tuck him into bed again.

"Okay." America yawned. "You know... when I find my Avalon, I'll tell you, England. When I tell you... do you promise to tell me yours?"

England sighed, but then smiled. "Yes. It's a promise."

* * *

England sat up with a start. His "God Save the Queen" alarm on his clock woke him up.

"Ugh... why did I have _that_ dream?" England groaned, rubbing his forehead. "That's been years ago..."

England got out of bed and stretched, ready to start his day. As he prepared his crumpets and tea for breakfast, his mind began to wander to the nation that had plagued his dream.

_America, that idiot..._ He sighed to himself. _That was the only time he didn't fall asleep on me when I told him a story. And that promise he made to had me broken up... twice._

England began to shiver as the memory of America's first Avalon was during the Revolution...

"_America!" England shouted. "Where do you stand?"_

_England, his troops, America, and his troops were standing in Lexington, Massachusetts, the first battle of the American Revolution. America had an unrecognizable fire in his eyes that could make Sweden cringe._

_America snarled as he pointed his rifle at his new enemy. "You wanna know where I stand, England? Well, let me tell you this. Remember that story you told me about Avalon?"_

_England's eyes widened before quickly returning to their menacing state. "Yeah, and the hell about it?"_

"_My Avalon..." America scowled. "Is to be free from you, and never having to depend on you again!"_

England dropped his teacup as the words from so long ago struck his heart.

"Oh, bollocks..." England muttered as he got a paper towel to clean up the mess. "That wanker sure knows how to ruin things, whether he's here or not."

He dumped the tea and broken glass into the garbage. "Damn, this reminds me of that blasted Boston Tea Party."

As England got another teacup and remade his tea, another memory flooded his mind, and was the last and recent Avalon America shared with him about a year ago...

"_Yo, England!" The annoying yet lovable voice of America called._

_The British nation stopped walking and turned around, irritated._

"_What is it, America?" England asked._

"_Dude, so I was totally walking down the street when I saw this poster advertising that new Starz series Camelot you guys produced! And that reminded me of that one story of Avalon!"_

_England's heart began to race. Don't tell me he's..._

"_And I think I have found my Avalon!" He grinned. "Can you guess?"_

"_No... What is it?" England asked, suspenseful._

_America's grin widened. "My Avalon is all the hamburgers in the world, Obama being president of the world, Russia giving me all his nuclear weapons, and having robots that actually work!"_

This time, England dropped his cup out of sheer anger.

"AMERICA, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! THERE'S NO WAY I'D LET AN AMERICAN BE PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD!" He shouted.

* * *

After ruining his breakfast twice, England gave up and walked out of his house... without some pestering from his magical friends.

"England, what's the matter?" Flying Mint Bunny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you've been gloomier than usual lately." Captain Hook added.

Unicorn just whined in agreement.

"It's nothing important, guys." England replied. "I'm just going for a walk; I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay then, England." A pixie told him, waving her wand behind her back. "Have fun!"

And before England knew it, he found himself in the United States.

"W-What the hell?" England cried.

As he looked around, he could see the last of the pixie's fairy dust dissolving into thin air.

"Why in God's name would she send me here of all places?" England shouted. "I wanted to clear my head, not clutter it with pollution!"

America fell out of his bed as he heard yelling outside his house.

"Whubba..?" America groaned, standing up. "What the hell? No one can just let me sleep till two pm, can they?" He muttered, looking at the clock that read 11:30 am.

The nation walked over to his bedroom window and opened the curtains only to find England outside having a temper tantrum. America broke out into a smile.

"Wow, England's here? He never comes to my house anymore!" He cried.

America threw on a T-shirt and jeans and brushed his hair and teeth before running downstairs.

"Britain dude~! What's up?" America shouted cheerfully, slamming his door open.

England jumped in surprise. "America! What are you doing here?"

America rolled his eyes as he trotted over to him. "Duh, not only is this my country, but you're in my hood."

England looked up and sweat dropped, realizing that not only did his pixie friend put him in his ally's country, but also in front of his house.

"Dammit..." England muttered.

"So why the sudden visit?" America asked, putting an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him in a hug. "Usually we only see each other at meetings!"

"Trust me, I came here against my will." England replied rather coldly. "And let go of me!"

Laughing, America released his hold. "Well, since you're here, you might as well come hang out with me- Oh!"

"What is it you wanker?" England snapped, his cheeks a bit red as America stared at one of his body parts. "Why are you looking down there?"

"Your finger is cut." America replied.

Sure enough, when England looked down at his right hand, there was a rather painful looking gash on his index finger.

England's face turned even redder. "Oh... of course that's what you were looking at. I... I must have done that after I dropped my teacup..."

"Well, come on inside." America smiled. "I have a first aid kit. We don't want that to get infected, now do we?"

"Well _I_ don't want it to get infected. I don't know why you care." England snapped.

Nonetheless, England followed America into his house and upstairs to one of his bathrooms. America pulled out a chair upon arriving.

"You sit here." America instructed. "I'll get some Neosporin and a Band-Aid."

America dug in his first aid kit looking for the needed materials. All the while, England sat there watching him.

_Hmph, when did he get so concerned all of a sudden? When... did he become my Avalon?_

* * *

As America applied the Neosporin to England's wound, he hissed in pain.

"Be more careful you wanker!" England shouted.

"Sorry." America replied.

England's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did the United States of America just apologize? And over something so insignificant?

"I...It's okay." England replied softly.

America took the protective paper off the Band-Aid and wrapped it around England's index finger. He then did something that made England's heart freak out and jump thrillingly; America kissed his bandaged finger.

"To make the pain go away." America mumbled against his finger.

England's entire face was the color of a cherry as he snatched his finger away from America and stood up.

"Th-Thank you for bandaging my wound. I should be going now." He told the younger man quickly.

England made a mad dash for the door.

"Wait! England!" America called after him. He preceded to run after him, but his foot caught on the chair England was previously sitting in and he took a nasty fall.

"Shit!" He hissed, a throbbing pain engulfed his left ankle. "England! What's the matter?"

It was no use calling for him. England was already out the door and bolting down the street.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Earl Grey, how did I end up here?" England moaned to himself.

England had been running aimlessly through the streets, and ended up in an alleyway. He's extremely unfamiliar with the streets of America, so this is mortifying him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" A voice barked at him.

England spun around to see two men who looked about England's "appearance" age. They were both about six feet tall and looked quite malicious.

"This is our alley, and you are trespassing on Rise property." The other spat.

"What the hell is "Rise"?" England snapped.

The two gangsters looked at England as if he were crazy.

"The name of our gang, you pansy." The first gangster snapped.

England's natural sarcastic nature came into play when he really should have kept quiet.

"A gang, eh? You two are just a bunch of chavs. This alley doesn't have your name on it, so I see no reason to leave under your command." England said with confidence.

"Hey Robby, did this British brat just challenge me?" The first gangster asked his friend.

"Hah, I dunno Brad, but it sounded like to me that he was picking a fight." Robby smirked.

"Give me your best shot you wankers." England smirked. "No one messes with the United Kingdom and gets away with it."

"I don't care who the hell you are! Once you trespass and insult us, you've dug your own grave!" Brad shouted.

_**HORIZOTAL LINE**_

America was limping as fast as he could after England. For some reason, his feet were leading him in the right direction. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out of nowhere and smacked America in the face.

"Dammit! What the hell is this!" America cried, ripping the paper off his face.

Scribbled in green marker, the words read "What is your Avalon?"

America squinted at the paper. "What in the world...?"

Then, the same memories England had remembered engulfed his mind. He remembered England's story, the Avalon he had during the Revolution, and the Avalon he told the older nation just a year ago.

"What's going on?" He wondered. "Why is this..."

Then, realization dawned on him.

"I have to find England, _now_!"

* * *

The two gangsters charged at England. He easily dodged their charge and elbowed Robby hard in the back causing him to stumble and fall into a pile of garbage. Brad tried to face England head-on, and the two clashed for a while. But then, Robby snuck up behind the British nation and socked him in the side, the air knocked out of him.

Brad took the chance to grab England and push him against the wall.

"Hey Robby, y'know what I think?" Brad asked as he glowered at England.

"Tell me, what is it?" Robby grinned.

"I think Britain is short for _Brittany_."

Brad jabbed England in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Ha, don't make him pass out yet." Robby said, yanking England's hair so his head would be lifted. "I want to make him suffer before we knife him. It would be no fun if he were unconscious."

"You... wankers can't kill me." England smirked. "I am a nation, and nations can't die so easily."

"You better watch your mouth muffin man!" Brad shouted, kicking England in the side. "I'd hate to cut your tongue out."

"Yeah, that would be-" Robby stopped abruptly.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Brad asked a little freaked out by Robby's blank stare.

Robby fell to the ground, unconscious, revealing an angry America who had karate chopped the gangster on the head.

Brad let go of England as he stared at the nation.

"I suggest running away in the next five seconds or else I'll be tempted to beat the fluids out of you." America said in a silent rage. "I'm counting. Five... four... three..."

Brad was out of the alley in three seconds.

America then switched his attention to the mildly injured England.

"Hey... are you okay?" America asked softly, reaching out to touch England.

England slapped his hand away, closing his eyes. "I'm fine, thank you. The pain is already subsiding. It wasn't necessary for you to intervene though. Those two couldn't have done much to-"

"Shut up." America growled.

England looked at the younger nation in surprise. "What did you-?"

"I said shut up you fucking idiot!" America shouted. "How in the hell did you think you could take on two giant gangsters on your own? Yes, you're a nation and they aren't, but you're on American soil! The rules change once you set foot here! I hurt my ankle when I tried to chase after you, so after limping all the way over here, I see you thrown against the wall and punched at. And now you're brushing it off like it was nothing! Do you have any idea how I feel right now after seeing you hurt? I could have killed those two if it weren't for my self-control!"

England's eyes widened at America's angry rant.

"Why... why do you care so much?" He asked. "Why after all this time are you being concerned all of a sudden?"

America looked down for a second, and when he looked up, his icy blue eyes were striking through England.

"Well, let me ask you this; do you know what my real Avalon is?"

England narrowed his eyes. "Something about Obama being president of the world, right? Or was it that wanted to be free from me, and never having to depend on me again?"

America looked down sadly. "As awesome as it would be for Obama to be president of the world, that's not what I really want."

England looked away. "I figured that. What you real Avalon was never depending on me again."

"That's NOT it!" America shouted.

He pinned England against the wall behind them so he would have no choice but to look at him.

"Look, when I first told you my Avalon during the revolution, I meant it at the time, I admit it. But now that I'm free, I went looking for another Avalon when it turned out... I had one all along."

England didn't know what to say as he stared at the man in front of him.

"And... I kinda lied about the Avalon I told you last year." He chuckled nervously. "You know, it was the perfect opportunity to tell you, but I chickened out and told you other things."

"You... did?" England asked, a smidge of hope forming in his heart.

"Yes. In all honesty... _you_ are my Avalon." America whispered. "You are the island of everything anyone could dream of. You are my Excalibur."

England felt himself melt even though he was trying his best not to succumb to America's confession.

"You promised..." America trailed off.

"Huh?" England asked.

"You promised me that when I told you what my Avalon would be, then you would tell me yours." America reminded him. "So... what is it?"

England's heart thumped against his chest as he stared up at America.

"Ever since you were a little boy... you were my Avalon."

"Really... that long?" America asked softly. "How? Why?"

"I've always been alone centuries before you came." England told him. "France would pick on me since I was so small, and I didn't have a strong alliance with anybody. But then... you came into my life, and I felt so alive, like I've been missing out on something. And I never felt alone. Well... until war, that is."

"England, I-"

"Let me finish." England interrupted him. "And as time passed, my feelings began to change. I loved you as a little brother when you were young, but now..."

England trailed off, but America knew what he was about to say.

"I see..." America smiled. "It's like... I'm King Arthur, since I'm the hero, and you're Guinevere because you like tea."

"Hey! How come I have to be a chick just because I liked tea?" England snapped.

America silenced England as he captured his lips like a knight captures his damsel in distress. England's eyes widened, and his brain shut down. Since America still had him pinned, all England could do was stand there as the younger nation passionately kissed him. After a few seconds, England's brain finally reacted and he closed his eyes and returned America's needy kiss.

America put his hands on either side of England's head so he could hold himself up as the kiss grew forceful. America nibbled on England's bottom lip. England opened his mouth a little to gasp, and America took that open window to slide his tongue inside, not leaving a single crevice untouched. England clenched his hands into America's shirt as he swirled his tongue around America's.

America and England pulled away when air became a necessity. Both countries were panting. England's lips were a bit bruised from the hard, passionate kiss, and his green eyes were clouded over slightly with want.

"Since we're both kinda injured, how about we finish this at your place?" England suggested rather naughtily.

"As long as I get to top!" America said rather loudly.

England's face flushed with embarrassment as he punched America's chest hard. "Don't say such embarrassing stuff in public you wanker! You certainly know how to kill the mood! Just this once, couldn't you read the damn atmosphere?"

America laughed and kissed England's cheek. "I'll certainly read it when you're moaning my name out in ecstasy."

England's red face turned a shade darker. "That's it! I'm going home!"

England began to storm away, but America didn't let him get too far. He swooped the British nation up bridal style and carried him to his house.

"Let's go, Guinevere!"

As England shouted at America and the latter nation laughed, four sentences could be heard in the wind.

"_Love is a lesson hard to learn. It isn't as easy to return. But if you're willing to go on. You'll find a way back to Avalon..."_

* * *

"Well, that was excellent, pixie!" Flying Mint Bunny said. "I mean, warping him away to America was the perfect plan!"

"Aw, don't make me take all the credit!" Pixie replied. "You topped it off with that Avalon note. You made it appear at the perfect time! And then you had the stanzas of that song float in the wind. That was amazing!"

"England looked so happy." Captain Hook sighed cheerily. "For the first time in a long time."

Unicorn whinnied in happiness.

"We should make some scones for England when he returns." Flying Mint Bunny told her friends.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The next morning, England was pleased to see that he woke up next to a sleeping America. A _naked_ sleeping America, which is the best type of America he can get. He gingerly placed a kiss on America's forehead and slowly got out of bed.

"I felt that."

England froze in place, which wasn't a very good idea since he was still kinda nude. America had set up in bed and smirked. "I knew you were a big softie."

"I am not you wanker!" England snapped, blushing.

"You certainly were last night."

America grinned as England continued denying his claims. He really loved riling England up. He always looked so adorable.

_I'm so happy that you're my Avalon..._ He thought to himself.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to keep it at T. :P**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it! Reviews will be cuddled, loved, and appreciated! :3**

**Ja ne~!**

**PRK**


End file.
